


Are We Ever Going to Talk About Your Healing Hands

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Takes places shortly after 'Chant Down Babylon'. The rest is AU so what happened in the show after that episode didn't happen.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 5





	Are We Ever Going to Talk About Your Healing Hands

Title: Are We Ever Gonna Talk about Your Healing Hands?  
Category: TV Shows » Roswell  
Author: r2roswell  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 07-10-12, Updated: 07-10-12  
Chapters: 8, Words: 6,917

*****

[Prologue: Isabel's Thoughts]

"I heard Michael, I heard you. I was somewhere else but I followed your voice back."

That was just three days ago. Three days since I woke up, three days since Jesse and I came to a standstill in our relationship, three days since Jesse decided that the best thing to do was move out so that he could take some time to figure things out. Three days since I made the stupid move of coming back home to my parents place since the apartment reminded me too much of Jesse. They asked, I didn't tell. They knew though, no doubt Jesse had talked to my dad at work. Nothing like a son-in-law working for his father-in-law.

Three days since I was lost in my mind or wherever I was and heard Michael's voice. Three days since I admitted that it was his voice I followed back. Three days and I still couldn't get those moments out of my head. Constantly asking why it was his voice I had followed when his voice hadn't been the only one I heard as I was trapped in the darkness. Three days since Michael and I had last spoken. Why was my world turning upside down all of a sudden? None of it made sense and none of it seemed fair. I hadn't asked to get shot, I hadn't asked to be lost in some kind of limbo and I certainly hadn't asked Michael of all people to be the one to bring me back. Like I said, it doesn't make sense.

*****

[Ch. 1 You Weren't There!]

Max leaned in the doorway of Isabel's room. Isabel could feel his eyes penetrate the back of her head as she sat at her mirror organizing some makeup, a meaningless task but it was better than the alternative of turning around and confronting him. She wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction of being the first to start their conversation. Still the knowledge of him staring at her only drove her to more discomfort.

Isabel sighed and turned around. "Whatever you have to say, just say it Max."

"I'm just curious as to why you're back home. You've been here three days and we still haven't talked."

"And you don't live here anymore so why are you here?"

"To check up on you," he said.

"Well you don't have to, I'm fine."

"Isabel you moved back into mom and dad's house, you haven't been with Jesse and you haven't talked to Michael in three days. You're not fine. What the hell happened when I was gone?"

Isabel turned away and moved from her mirror so that Max couldn't see the look on her face. She couldn't do this now. There were too many weights on her shoulders so a best defense was a better offense.

"You weren't there, Max," she said turning the tables as she turned to face him with anger and hurt in her eyes. "The one time I needed my brother and he wasn't there."

"Hey don't blame this on me I was dead, remember? I didn't even know I was in Virginia until I woke up in my right mind."

"That's just it Max, had you not tried to be a hero, had you just let that old geezer die the way he was supposed to then none of this would have happened or maybe had I still gotten shot then you could've been there to save me the way you always seem to save everyone else."

"I didn't have a choice! You saw how his daughter was."

"Screw the daughter Max! You had a choice. You chose to bow down. Max Evans the oh-so-righteous, can't stay no to anyone." Max stayed silent and Isabel continued. "And he can't be there for the people that matter most to him. The only people you're there for are yourself and Liz Parker. She's not even family Max. Guess that doesn't matter to you though does it? I guess when it comes to you the opposite is true, water is thicker than blood."

Isabel shoved Max out of the way as she left her room. She knew that some of her words were uncalled for but for the most part everything she had just said was true.

Isabel found herself walking in the park where she had been many times before. She had no one now. Max couldn't be depended on, Jesse was gone, and she and Michael weren't exactly on speaking terms. She couldn't go to Liz or Maria because they were part of the problem. That only left Kyle and his father but talking to them was out of the question as she never really could open up to them in regards to sensitive issues. She was alone and to an extent that bothered her as she had always tried so hard not to be. None of that mattered anymore. This was her life now so she had to figure out what to do with it.

As she walked Isabel didn't notice the man walking in the same park until she came face to face with him.

Isabel took a deep breath. One of the many things she hadn't been expecting.

*****

[Ch. 2: Irreconcilable Differences]  
"Hi," she said to him.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Jesse said trying hard to not look at her.

"It's a public park."

"Right," he said not knowing what else he should say.

"So you told my dad…about us."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. He was just asking all sorts of questions."

"And you couldn't keep it a secret? It's none of his business or my mom's for that matter."

"And make that another thing I have to lie to him about?" he shot back this time looking directly at her.

Isabel was stunned. She knew she had messed things up. Max and Michael had been right all along.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said wanting to take it back.

"No you're right. It's bad enough that he doesn't know who his own daughter is. Just tell me you haven't said anything to anyone about that."  
"I swear I haven't Isabel and I won't."

"But…"

"I can't live this way Isabel. I grew up with good parents and a set of morals. I've told a lie or two but I've never had to lie about myself. You're gonna have to lie about who you are for the rest of your life and I just don't think I can be a part of that."

Isabel tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "I love you isn't that enough?"

"I wish I could say yes but I'd be lying to you. I'm human, Isabel. I want a normal human life."

Isabel wiped away her tears. "And I want that for you Jesse, I do but did you ever consider what this is like for me? I live on this planet not on that other one." Isabel saw Jesse cringe. "I'm half alien but I'm also half human." Again Jesse cringed. "I don't belong anywhere Jesse, not really but since I'm here don't you think I want a normal human life too?"

"Sure I guess but there are too many complications. Lying would have to become second nature to me and I can't do that. It goes against everything I believe in, it goes against who I am."

Isabel crossed her arms. "So what happens now?"

"I'll draw up the divorce papers myself."

"We can't just try to work this out?"

"There's nothing to work out Isabel. I'm human, you're…not. I'm sorry it has to be this way Isabel. I do love you. I love the woman I married but you're not her, not really."

"And what will you cite as our reason?"

"Irreconcilable differences. It seems as good a reason since I can't exactly say that my wife is…" he was about to say 'alien from another planet' but those words were just too weird for him to say so instead he added, "of a different race."

"Right sure."

"I am sorry Isabel. If things had been different… If…"

"If I had been 100% human," she added for him. Isabel walked up to Jesse and too his hands in hers. "You deserve to be happy Jesse. I want that more than anything, I just wish you could've been happy with me."

Jesse said nothing. This was hard enough but he knew the decision he was making was the right one. He released his hands  
"Goodbye Isabel," he said backing away and headed in the direction he came.

Isabel watched until Jesse was gone entirely. Looking around and seeing no one she again wiped her eyes and began walking.

*****

[Ch. 3 People Talk -And By People I Mean Friends-]

Two days had passed quickly, five in total since Isabel had come back from the land of limbo not that she was counting. Two days since Jesse had drawn up divorce papers, he wasted no time in that.

"So have you heard about Isabel," Maria asked her best friend at the diner in the Crashdown.

"Who hasn't," said Liz. "That's so sad."

Maria shrugged, "If you say so."

Liz looked at her best friend. "Maria."

"What, you can't tell me you didn't expect it Liz. What marriage at eighteen ever lasts? Not to mention the major secret she kept from him." Maria looked at her best friend. "It was bound to fail," she said smugly.

Liz hit Maria the second she saw Isabel enter. Maria looked up and a look of dread and embarrassment crossed her face.

"So is that your version of 'I told you so'," Isabel asked Maria.

"Sorry," said Maria said looking down.

"It's fine," said Isabel. "You're not the first person to think I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was just stupid enough to think it could actually work."

Liz looked at Maria with an accusing look and then at Isabel. "You weren't stupid Isabel, you were just in love and you wanted a normal life."

Isabel took a deep breath. "Well that's the problem right there isn't it, I'm not normal. I never will be."

Not bothering to get what she came for Isabel pushed against the counter and left the Crashdown.

Liz and Maria watched as their friend left. Liz then turned to Maria.

"Nice," she said.

"Hey don't look at me I was just speaking the truth."

"You know Maria there's the truth and then there's keeping silent about the truth. We're her friends. At least we're supposed to be so don't you think some things are better left unsaid? I'm sure she feels bad enough without you having to rub it in her face  
.  
Maria just shrugged and went back to work. Liz sighed. It had always been like that with the two of them. Maria had been in on the secret sure but Isabel always terrified Maria and Maria was never afraid to admit it or admit her thoughts about the young blonde. Isabel scared Liz too but not as severely and at least Liz could see Isabel for who she was and the last thing she was was a monster.

*****

[Ch. 4 The Isabel Dilemma]

"So how's Isabel," Max asked later that evening in Liz Parker's bedroom. He was leaning against the foot of her bed while Liz laid on her stomach on the bed.

"She hasn't talked to you?"

"We kind of had a fight a couple days ago. She hasn't talked to me since then."

"What was the fight about?"

"Me I think. She blamed me for not being there when she needed me."

"Well you can't fault her for that I mean you are her brother Max."

"I know but I can't be everywhere at once. You'd think she could understand that."

"I think the problem is that you're always there for everyone but her." Max looked up at Liz. "Seriously Max, when was the last time you really did something for Isabel even it was to just listen without passing judgment?"

Max had a hard time remembering. It had been a while.

"See," said Liz. "You made my point."

Max sulked. "I hate that you know me so well."

Liz kissed his lips. "Somebody's got to," she said her lips still close to his. "Otherwise who would make you listen to reason?"

"You still didn't answer my question. How is she?"

"She's a mess Max. I mean I know that she dresses up so she doesn't show it but she can't hide the pain in her eyes."

"Guess I should try talking to her again."

"That might be a good idea. In the mean time," she said placing quick kisses on his lips, "I don't want to be late," she said still kissing him, "for my shift."

As Liz kissed Max again Max held his grip and didn't let go. Liz couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Do you have to go in today?"

"Afraid so," she said kissing him some more. "My dad's still disappointed that things didn't work out at that all girls' school. I have to show him I'm still partially responsible."

"Mmm," said Max kissing her. "Partially responsible, so can't that partially part apply to right now?"

Liz shoved his shoulder softly. "I wish but I really can't."

Liz got off her bed and to her feet. Max stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come by later though," said Liz.

"Promise."

*****

[Ch. 5 Stupid Hands, Saving Hands]

It wasn't long that Liz was doing her work in the Crashdown when she saw Isabel enter. She looked to be fuming as she walked over to where Michael was sitting at the counter, his feet on a chair, comic book in hand.

"What the hell Michael," she said hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, watch it."

"I've tried calling, e-mailing, texting oh and I've even tried the good old fashion doorbell."

"I've been busy," he said coldly.

"You've been busy, for a week you've been busy?"

"I do have a life outside of the whole alien thing you know?" he said to her.

"Yeah well thanks to you, I don't."

Michael slapped his comic book down on the counter and looked up at Isabel. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"You really want to do this here, now?"

Isabel crossed her arms. "Why not it's not like I can get you alone anywhere else."

Michael looked around and saw that some people were starting to stare so he grabbed Isabel by the arm and led her to the back room near the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" he asked. "First you take out your anger on Max and now you're taking it out on me. What's the deal?"

"My problem is you and those stupid hands of yours."

Michael looked down at his hands and then back at Isabel. "You've always liked these hands."

"Well I don't anymore. You should've just kept your stupid mouth shut and your stupid hands to your stupid self," she said jabbing his chest with her finger.

"I get it this isn't just about my hands is it? It's about me healing you."

"Of course it's about that! Do you have any idea how many days and hours I've spent agonizing over what you did?"

"Hey I brought you back you should be grateful not trying to bite my head off."

"You think I'm not grateful?"

"I don't know Isabel. You're throwing out so many mixed signals that I don't know what you think."

Isabel stayed silent and Michael finally understood. "You know what I think?"

"Do you have to tell me?"

"I think it's not Max you're angry at or me. I think you're angry at yourself because you followed my voice back." Isabel shot Michael a look that told him everything he needed to know. "I wasn't the only one talking to you as we all waited for you to get better. Valenti went in, Kyle, Jesse. They all talked to you but nothing happened. You didn't come back for them."

After staying silent for a couple of seconds Isabel shot back. "Get over yourself Michael I didn't come back for you."

"Really, then why did you? Why didn't you wake up as the others talked to you?"

"I don't know okay! It's not like I had full control when I was stuck in my mind."

"You were alert enough to hear my story about the lunch thing and I quote, 'You still owe me for that lunch' so I don't buy into the fact that you couldn't hear your friend or your ex-husband."

Isabel was seething now. "This isn't about me," she said lowering her voice. "This is about you and your stupid ability to heal! How was that even possible? I mean Max is back and he has all of his powers. It's not like you inherited his abilities when he was gone did you?"

"No I didn't," Michael said also lowering his tone.

"Then how?"

Michael looked at his feet and then up at Isabel afraid to meet her gaze. "I think you know how," he said sighing.

Isabel backed away from Michael.

"No."

"How else do you explain it Isabel?"

"No!"

"Isabel-," Michael said reaching out for her.

"No! We talked about this Michael."

"Yeah that was a year ago and long before I healed you."

"Your healing me doesn't prove anything."

Michael had had enough. They weren't going to get anywhere in talking so he quickly walked up to her and kissed her deeply. For a second Isabel tried to reject him but the kiss was too deep, too heartfelt and so she let herself feel his full effects.

This kiss was like nothing neither of them had felt before. It was powerful with only a strength that could be felt by their kind. It was an electric feeling. Michael held her face with one hand while his right hand caressed her left arm. They didn't need to see that her skin began to glow in much the same way that they had heard of Liz Parker's skin glowing over a year ago. They could see the light through their closed eyes and Isabel could feel the surge of energy as it rushed through her.

It felt like her whole body was on fire, a fire combined with ice to the point where it didn't feel like a burning sensation but a tingling sensation that one gets from adding those icy-hot crèmes on a sore spot for a sports injury.

It was the exact feeling that Isabel had had in her dreams some time ago, dreams that she had wished she could forget but in this moment she couldn't remember why. No one had kissed her this way before. It was daunting and scary and right all at once.

All the while she could see things with him. She could sense Michael's pod on top of hers as they waited to break through, she could see herself standing near Michael as they waited for her brother to exit his, their running in the darkness and being separated, Michael's childhood memories of being in the foster system before Hank took him, she could see herself as child behind Michael in the school cafeteria as he felt someone staring at him, the heat lamp as he had called it not long ago.

Michael saw things in her too. The same childhood memories of their time at and during the pod chamber, he could see her crying in her bedroom knowing that she was crying for him. Isabel had never told him that before. He could see the back of his head in the cafeteria as Isabel stared at him, unmoving simply staring. He could see her alone with the pain she carried of being what they were. He could see the dreams they shared, their time spent at the library, the moments of the two of them that meant the most to her as they had meant the most to him as well.

He could feel the very sensations Isabel was experiencing. He had never kissed anyone with this magnitude and the way he had been kissed by Maria was nothing in comparison, it was a pin drop on a hay barrel. Even when he had opened himself up to Maria that night before he thought he was going to leave failed in contrast, that was just a small fraction of an iceberg, it hadn't been the whole thing. As he caressed Isabel's mouth with his tongue he could feel a rush of currents flow through his body as if his whole body was erecting and all he wanted was more. Max had told him as much when he kissed Liz, the woman Max knew he was destined to be with. And Michael had lied in saying that he felt the same way with Maria. What a fool. This was where he had needed to be all along. He felt like he was home.

"Don't tell me that felt wrong," Michael said his forehead on hers. Isabel couldn't speak. "Come to me tonight."

Isabel took a deep breath and started walking toward the door. "I have to go," she said.

"Isabel," said Michael. "Come to me."

Isabel looked at Michael with a weak small smile and went through the door. When Isabel entered the diner area of the Crashdown, Liz, Maria, and Kyle, were all looking at her. Just how loud had she and Michael been she wondered. Not saying anything and avoiding the gazes of the people she knew Isabel made her way outside. It was still too early in the day so she would have to find something to occupy her time before she decided on what she was going to do about Michael.

*****

[Ch. 6 X Number of Conversations]

Silverware clanked on glass plates at the dinner table in the Evans home. The room was silent except for the passing glances that the family gave one another every now and then.

"So some good news happened today," Philip said breaking the silence. "Jesse Ramirez was offered a partnership at a firm in Atlanta."

"Really," Max said looking up at his father. "That's great."

"Yeah," said Isabel looking up as well. "Great."

"Well," added Philip, "He's not sure if he'll take it."

"What's he waiting for," asked Isabel. "It's not like there's anything here in Roswell holding him back."

Philip just looked at his daughter. Even though the divorce had been finalized he couldn't believe his daughter was giving up so easily. Philip and even Diane didn't know the circumstances in the divorce only that there were some things which the two couldn't agree upon. Jesse cited religion and politics and being the reason but Philip felt there was something more to it than that.

"This job is a permanent thing Isabel," said Philip. "There's a chance Jesse might not have the time to visit or come back."

"Why would he have to?"

"Isabel," said Diane looking at her. "You're not even gonna try to make him stay?"

"It's over," said Isabel. "I've accepted that."

Max looked at his sister knowing there was more to her easy acceptance than she let on.

"Isabel," Diane said with the same condescending tone, "you didn't even fight Jesse on it when he filed the papers."

"There was nothing to fight for. It was a mutual understanding."

"So you can give up just like that," asked Philip.

"Honey," said Diane placing a hand on her daughter's, "This isn't the kind of life we want for you. I'm sure you and Jesse could work things out. You don't have to be divorced at eighteen."

Isabel scooted back, picked up her plate and took it to the sink. "It's done," she said not looking at her parents. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Isabel excused herself to her room and Max simply watched as she left.

*****

"This feels like déjà vu," Maria said as she watched Michael take out the trash behind the café.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. So does this mean you're gonna bite my head off now?"

"What happened between you and Isabel? I mean one minute you two are arguing so loud that you couldn't even hear a glass break and the next you two might as well have been having sex."

Michael caressed his hair back. "I didn't realize we were that loud."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you take a personal conversation in the back room instead of I don't know somewhere else."

Michael looked up. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you're such a hypocrite. For years you've been saying that you and Isabel are just brother and sister. And for a moment over a year ago I got scared that it was a lie when we thought she was, heaven forbid, pregnant but when she wasn't you went on with the lie even though I would see the way you looked at her."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Michael. Max doesn't look at Isabel the way you do and he is her brother. You look at her the way… I don't know…the way you never look at me."

Michael looked up at Maria. All this time he thought he had believed it was just him. He hadn't realized that other people could see it. He said nothing. Maria continued.

"I have tried Michael, I have tried to seduce you, I have tried to be the kind of girl for you but you don't even see me or give me the time of day."  
"Why does any of this even matter anyway? You broke up with me remember. Why do you care who I'm with or who I'm not with?"

Maria crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Why do I care, I care because I thought we actually meant something to each other. Yeah I broke up with you but I wanted you to fight for me, don't you get that! But all you're really chasing after is Isabel."

"Hey she was shot, you weren't there! She wasn't getting any better. All I did was talk to her and she came back."

"You did more than that Michael. You healed her. I've never known you to have that power." Maria shook her head. "So go, go chase after Isabel. She is the one you want," Maria looked up at him. "Right?"

Michael stayed silent and again Maria shook her head and walked off. Michael took a deep breath. In a way that conversation hadn't bothered him in the slightest. He finally felt like he was free. Maria was the kind that always nagged. Being who he was wasn't good enough for her. It was Isabel who truly understood him. She wasn't the kind of guy to change who he was and she accepted that. It was because of that that he wanted to be better, to be worthy in her eyes even though he all ready was.

*****

"I got it mom," Isabel said as she heard the doorbell ring. Isabel took a step back when she saw who it was. "Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I got a message that you wanted to talk."

"I didn't…" Isabel realized what had just happened. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Sorry, my parents were meddling."

"So you didn't want me to come over?"

"I don't have a reason. You were the one who divorced me weren't you?"

"Right. I just thought, I don't know I thought it might have something to do with you regretting what happened at the Crashdown earlier with you and Guerin."

"You heard about that?"

Jesse shrugged. "It is a small town. Guess I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Jesse it's not what you think. I never…"

"No I know you never had feelings for him when we were together but he did have feelings for you and it's clear he still does."

"Why would you say that?"

Jesse let out a small laugh. "Guess you really haven't seen the way he looks at you have you?"

"I was preoccupied with someone else."

"Yeah I suppose so. Nothing's holding you back anymore though."

"I could say the same to you. I heard about the job offer in Atlanta. My dad says you're unsure if you're going to take it." Jesse looked at Isabel.

"You should go. It's a partnership at one of the best law firms there. It would be a good opportunity for you."

"Atlanta is pretty far."

"It is but you can start over Jesse. You can have the kind of life that you would've had before meeting me. You deserve it."

"And what about you? Just because we're divorced and don't see eye to eye on…wh…who you are, doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'll get by. I always do. I'm good at it, remember."

Jesse nodded. "Well then this is it. Good luck Isabel."  
"You too."

*****

"Just say it Max," Isabel said feeling her brothers' eyes burning holes in the back of her head. It was really starting to get annoying that he would just stand there and watch while not saying anything.

"You and Michael couldn't have been I don't know more private?"

"I didn't realize we were loud."

Max walked over and took a seat on Isabel's bed. "The shouting wasn't loud enough or the moaning and groaning?"

Isabel looked at Max with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"It didn't seem like it no."

"And you and Michael, since when?"

"There is no me and Michael. It was a onetime thing that's all."

"Really because what I saw you two might as well have been having sex right then and there."

Isabel covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god you saw?"

"I was waiting upstairs in Liz's room until she got off work. I heard you guys shouting. When it stopped I came down the stairs."

"Oh god."

"You know I'm just kind of glad I wasn't the real target. I wasn't the one you were angry at was I?"

Isabel lowered her hands. "No. I am sorry about that. You're my brother it's just easier to take things out on you."

Max smiled. "I know. I just didn't think it was Michael that you were pissed off at. You've been angry with him before but not like that."

Isabel shook her head a little. "I don't know what happened Max." She shrugged as she leaned back into her chair. "Michael was there. I didn't just follow his voice back. I don't know why I couldn't follow the others because Michael was right, Kyle and Valenti and even Jesse talked to me. I could hear them but I couldn't do anything. And then not only did Michael heal me with his words but he physically healed me, Max, the way you put your hands on people and heal them."

"Maybe we're just meant to heal the person we're destined to be with."

Isabel held up a hand. "Don't…don't use the word destiny."

"How else would you describe it? I can heal people sure but Liz was the first person I healed outside of the three of us."

Isabel had considered that but she didn't dwell on it because if she had then maybe that was proof that she didn't have a choice.

"What," asked Max.

"I'm just confused about the whole destiny thing. I don't like to think about it because that just means you don't have a choice."

"Then don't think about it. What is it you want, Isabel? If what you want is Michael then great, be with him but be with him because it's what you want- not because you think it's what's supposed to happen."

Isabel let out a small smile. "Why are you giving me sound advice about this? I mean doesn't it weird you out at the thought of the two of us together?"

"Sure but Iz, I saw the way you kissed him and the way he kissed you. I saw your arm glow the way Liz' did when I touched her. You two need each other, I understand that now."

Isabel let out a small smile.

"Just do me a favor," Max said standing up going to the door. "If you guys decide that's what you want I don't want to see anymore than what I saw today. I think I'm scarred for life on that one."

Isabel reached behind her back for the pillow she was leaning against and tossed it to him.

"Hey Max, thanks."

Max nodded with a smile and left her room.

Now finally alone Isabel sat with her thoughts for a while. The day had seemed too long. Though it had been in the afternoon since her rendezvous with Michael it seemed like it had just happened as the moment wouldn't stop playing in her mind. It didn't help that people kept bring it up, even if it was just two people, her brother and ex-husband. If Jesse had heard about it then you knew everyone else had heard as well.  
Isabel turned around to face herself in her mirror. She honestly wasn't sure what she would do. Michael would be waiting soon and that only left her with two options, she could go and see him or she could sit here in her room and figure out what she wanted even though in the back of her mind she knew what the decision would be.

*****

[Ch. 7 Something Different, Something New]

Isabel Evans knocked on Michael's apartment door at 11:18 PM. She took a step back and placed her hands in her pockets. It didn't take long for Michael to come and open the door.

"You made it," Michael said with a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

Isabel stepped inside the apartment and Michael closed the door behind her. "Yeah, I wasn't sure either."

Michael took a step back from her now worried that she had come to reject him to his face. "What changed your mind," he asked solemnly.  
Isabel took a deep breath and took a step toward him. "This," she said as she gently reached up to kiss him on the lips and when he didn't pull back she let herself get deeper.

After a few more seconds they both pulled back.

"Are you sure," Michael asked his hands cupping her face.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," replied Isabel. "But I do know one thing."

"Really, what's that?"

"No one has ever kissed me the way you did today. I figure we owe it to that and to ourselves to see where this goes."

Michael couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"I want to Isabel but after this afternoon I think you know that."

Isabel blushed. "Yeah, I know."

Michael looked down and reached for her hand. Their fingers entwined. It felt nice.

"You and your stupid hands," she said to him teasing.

Michael smiled. "You love my hands."

"Where do we go from here," he asked on a more serious note.

Isabel looked at their connected hands and then up at his face. "We could talk."

Michael was staring at their hands as well. "Talking is nice." He looked up at her. "Or we could…"

Isabel could see the desire in his eyes because that same desire was reflected in her own as she saw her reflection through his. She took a deep breath as she felt her heart start to race.

"Or we could…"

Before she could say anymore Michael's lips were on top of hers with such fury. She kissed him back just as intensely. She could feel his tongue slide and caress the inside of her mouth. She could feel the electricity flow in her veins.

Michael pushed Isabel up against the wall pinning her arms above her. Isabel raised her leg to wrap it around his torso. She then pushed him back and the two fell over on the floor. With Michael beneath her, he reached up and began to pull her shirt over her head. Michael tossed it to some other place in the apartment. Michael stared at her body, the way it glided over his, the way her breasts looked with the shadows of the moonlight coming through the window. Isabel stopped for a second. Taking a deep breath she unhooked the bra herself. Michael reveled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. For so long he had been blind. He had never imagined Isabel in this way until a little over a year ago when there was a slight possibility. Now that he had her here in this way he could see what he had been missing and it wasn't just the sight of her breasts that made him feel this way, it was the way her body felt close to his, the way her arm glowed as he touched it, the way she looked at him when she stared into his eyes. He had seen and felt none of this with Maria. He had only lied to make her feel better. That wasn't love. This was.  
He then turned over so that he was on top of Isabel. He stopped kissing her for a moment as he sat up to remove his shirt. Isabel stared at Michael, admiring his form. She had never seen Michael this way and it excited her. Michael smiled as he slid himself back down and began kissing her again.

It didn't take long before their jeans and undergarments were removed as well. Michael once again stopped kissing Isabel. With her eyes closed she noticed the change and then opened them. Michael had never looked more handsome than in this moment. And it wasn't just because she could feel his masculinity so close to her inner thighs.

As Michael looked down at Isabel he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. Isabel was not only his equal in every way, she was a goddess among men and she was his.

The two smiled at each other and Isabel felt her lower extremities relax. She knew what was coming. The first time she had had sex with Jesse she had been so nervous, her body tense. She didn't feel tense now and so it was easy for her body's reactions to be controlled. Michael gently guided his genitalia into hers. The electricity flowed, more so than their kiss earlier in the day, more so than their first kiss in the apartment moments ago.  
This was more than the sex on acid that Jesse had once described it to be, it went beyond that to what could only be described as an out of body experience even though they were well aware of their body's motions as they twisted in an out like an ancient dance in a ballet.

The two of them saw more images of each other. They had always been best friends but they didn't truly know each other until now.  
This continued well on into the night but the best part was: They were home.

~END~


End file.
